Listen to My Beating Heart 'Cause I Can't
by Demon Of Passion
Summary: HermxSev, M for suicidal tendencies. A love found and started could be the end, was it really worth it though? disregard the 7th book, takes place during the 7th year
1. Chapter 1

The blood pooled out around me. My dark brown hair fell around me in its messy curls. I could feel my body spread out. My arms were tied to the posts of my bed and my legs were spread out, held away by the weight of the person above me. Pain kept entering and leaving me, between my legs, and each time it grew worse. The pain that was being inflicted on me was far worse than the wounds inflicted before the beginning of this. I looked up into the eyes of my father that were insane with lust.

After my father had finished he called out for my step-brother and his friends. My father left the room as they entered. The pain soon returned and would not leave for some time…

I walked down to the Great Hall with the books I had gotten from the library. I made my way into the Great Hall and saw Harry and Ron sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table talking animatedly. I felt pain and jealousy grip me tightly in my stomach. _'They are both so happy and pain free talking about nothing important by the look of things and I am over here suffering from being…NO!! I can't think about that. Not__ here when people can see it flicker__ across my face.'_

I sighed, forced a happy look on my face, and quickly made my way to Harry and Ron. I sat down across from them and put some food on my plate. Harry and Ron were arguing over who would win in quiditch this year. Harry and Ron were sitting quite close to one another and my suspicion of them liking each other only intensified… _'Intensified. A lot of things in my life seem to be intensifying. A lot of things seem to be growing, building, and becoming stronger…'_ –a flutter in my stomach, one that I was use to by now, stopped my thoughts- _'…Oh God! I need to make __sure this baby doesn't continue to grow! I need to get rid of it before it is too late!'_

I mumbled a good-bye to Ron and Harry before hurrying off to the bathroom. I moved so that I was sitting on the toilet and cast a special reaching spell that I had created as a branch off of the real one. This particular reaching spell made arms, with hands, that went through things and would be able to grip, hold, tear, cut, and pull things, depending on how the caster wanted to use it. I moved the arms up into my vagina and felt a baby growing there. I cut the umbilical cord and gently guided the baby out of me to let it drop into the toilet. I released the spell and cleaned myself up before flushing the toilet.

I rolled up the sleeve of my left arm and saw all of the marks already there. I pulled out the blade I always carried with me and made a new fresh line. The blood started to roll down my arm and I moved out of the stall to sink. I did not worry about anyone being there because class had already started. I cleaned my blade, hands, and arms. Then I put the blade up, wrapped my arm in bandages, and rolled down the sleeve of my arm.

I had potions first thing so I made sure to wrap both of my arms and put arm warmers on over the bandages. I walked over to my bag of stuff that was lying on the ground and threw it onto my shoulder. I then started off at a run towards Professor Snape's classroom. I slowed down to a fast walk when I was about 20 paces from the classroom. I walked in to the classroom to see that everyone was already working on a potion I had never seen before. I turned to close the door when I felt a presence behind me and then "boom", the door was slammed closed while my hand was still on its way towards the door.

A memory flashed through my head of something similar to this happening over the summer. My body clenched up and I forced myself to turn around. I saw Snape standing there glowering down at me.

"You are late Miss Granger. For that you will receive detention and 40 points from Gryffindor. Get to your seat and make the potion on the board." Snape hissed angrily at me.

Snape then swept away from me. I forced myself to walk to my seat, take out the things I needed, and relax. I got out all of the materials that I needed and started to make the potion. I put the ingredients in after doing the necessary things to them and started to mix the potion as the directions told me to. After mixing it I took it off of the heater and put the potion into a vial that I labeled with my name and the date. I walked up to Snape's desk, turned in my potion, and walked back to my seat.

After sitting down I looked up at Snape, who was at the moment walking towards me. Snape stopped in front of me.

"So, it would seem that the know-it-all doesn't actually know anything. Tell me Miss Granger, what are you suppose to do before getting out ingredients?" Snape hissed at me.

"Look at the instructions, sir." I said back, trying to control my reaction and emotions.

"You are supposed to roll up your sleeves." Snape snapped at me. "And seeing that you didn't you will remake this potion" –Snape held up the vial of the potion I had just turned in- "tonight during detention. Seeing as this potion was not made under the correct instructions it will be thrown out."

Snape then turned and stormed away from me. I heard the crash of the vial shattering as Snape dropped it into the trash can. I could feel my hand flex. I tried to control my wanting need to cut my right arm. I moved my things into my bag. My fingers gently brushed up against the metal of the knife inside my bag. I pulled it out of my bag and slipped it into my pocket, making sure no one saw it. The bell rang and I stood up and left the room.

I couldn't wait for Harry or Ron this time. I had to relieve the pain I felt in my heart for how I could have done something wrong. I swiftly walked into the closest girl's bathroom, happened to be down the hall from Snape's classroom. I moved into a stall, closed the door, and locked it. I moved the blade out of my pocket and watched it glisten in the light that poured down from the window. I rolled up the sleeve of my right arm and took the arm warmer and bandages off. I quickly made a line on my arm that joined the others. Then I re-wrapped my arm, pulled the arm warmer on, and rolled down my sleeve.

I exited the stall and the bathroom. I looked down the hallway and saw that no one was in the hallway. I swiftly moved through the halls towards my room. I wanted to run away and hide from everything. I was nothing, non-important, and everyone knew that. The place that I had thought I was going too ended up not being the place my feet carried me. I came to a stop in front of the Room of Requirements and saw the door appear. I was not surprised by the door appearing without the required entrance ceremony. I had been to this room so many times that the room was use to me and would immediately form into what I wanted without any hesitation…


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the room to find a dark room that had a comfy chair with a book in it sitting in front of a gentle fire. The door swung closed behind me and left the room in complete silence except for the crackling of the fire. I moved slowly to the chair, picked up the book, and put the book on the coffee table that appeared out of nowhere beside the chair. I than sat down on the chair and pulled my knees up to my chin. I looked deep into the fire, asking it for the answer to all of my problems. I saw the fire burning the wood and started to think.

_'If I died then nothing could hurt me. I would be left in piece. No more pain, no one having the chance to continue hurting me. I'll have to die before any break, before I'm forced to go home. When though? When…? Well, why should I prolong the pain any longer? I'll die tonight. One way or another I will die tonight. How should I…? __The turrets in the __quidditch__ field.__ After all it will be something else for Ron and Harry to talk about that involves __quidditch__. It'll also be a direct and quick death; I don't want any more pain. And no one __checks__ the __quidditch__ field at night anyways…I hope. Until than I have to act like if nothing is going to happen, I have to act normal.'_

I forced myself to my feet and looked down at the book that lay calmly upon the coffee table. From the Dark Into the Light looked up towards me, drowning me in its irony. For some reason, that I did not even really comprehend, I picked up the book and put it into my bag. I walked out of the room of requirements and moved down the old deserted corridors and hallways that no one but me went down anymore towards Gryffindor Tower. I walked up to the portrait of the dark lady. This portrait was one of my most favorite. The dark lady had the darkest midnight black hair and eyes with the rest of her skin being a soft alabaster color. The dark lady's lips were a divine sparkling pink and her body was elegantly built, tall but willow-ish. The clothes that the dark lady wore were a soft dark that gave the appearance of draping gracefully down her body to the ground while it clung to her every curve. The background of the picture showed a dark night with the lady standing on a ledge over a lake with the sky crying around her.

The picture of the dark lady was not well known of since it was hidden far beyond the halls that the other students traveled. This picture protected my rooms, the rooms that I hid from everyone else so that even I could have a place of solitude and peace.

"I welcome the darkness that no one else can see." I said softly to the dark lady.

She looked down upon me with her deep eyes that spoke of darkness and pain. Her gaze looked over me and analyzed me. Her portrait swung open and showed the door behind it. I walked through the door and into my rooms. The green and silver colors were easily seen around the room. The couch that sat in front of the fireplace shined with green and the table and chairs around the couch, all facing the fireplace, were matched the couch in color. The pillows on the couch and chairs were a softer green with sliver embroidery. On the ground there was a dark green rug that was embroidered with softer greens and different silvers and the walls were filled with books since the walls were made of bookshelves. There was a door at the other end of the room and I walked towards it, passing the couch and chairs on my left.

Once reaching the door it swung open, all of the doors in these rooms would open and close on their own, and allowed me to enter into the small dining room. There was a dark black table that could fit 10 people sitting in the middle of the room with dark black chairs, cushioned with green cloth. The walls were bare except for two doors and another fireplace. There was a beautiful silver chandelier hanging above the middle of the table and the table was decorated with a dark green cloth, elegant silver ware, and three evenly spaced spidery candles that sat in the middle of the table. The ground was decorated with the dark black stones that filled all of these rooms. Straight in front of me was the fireplace, to the right of me was the door into the Mistresses' quarters, and to the left of me was the door into the Master's quarters.

Once entering either of the quarters you would enter a hallway that had door along it. Both hallways had empty rooms that would be determined of what was held within due to the Master or Mistress who lived in that hallway. The Mistresses' hallway had a master bathroom on the first right, a huge library on the first left, a huge gym on the second right, a study on the second left, a big walk-in wardrobe on the third right, a saloon on the third left, and the master bedroom at the end of the hallway. The bathroom is filled with a bath that was a miniature pool, a shower that could fit 4 people in comfortably, a toilet, a counter, a sink, and a mirror. The huge library is like the library that you first entered through the dark lady portrait except there was an enchanted ceiling so that the ceiling was also filled with bookshelves that held books within them and there was only one door in the room. The gym is filled with a track, pool, dummies, various weapons, mats on the ground, various means of exercise, and mirrors along the wall. The study has file cabinets along the walls, a desk, a chair behind the desk, a couch in front of the desk, a fireplace behind the desk, and another dark green rug covering most of the ground. The wardrobe has a rectangular room that had all of the walls filled with clothes from thongs and teddies to cloaks and floor-length dresses, the only wall space that was not filled was the door that led into a room with mirrors on all sides so that you could see all of yourself, there was a pillar in the middle that was filled with shoes and accessories of all kinds, and the floor was covered with the dark green rug as well. The saloon has the same dark green rug on the ground, a large dressing table, cabinets filled with make-up and nail polish, bottles of perfume, a table made for full body massages that is magically gifted so that as soon as you lay on it you get a full body massage, and a small fireplace. The bedroom has the dark green rug on the ground, a fireplace, small bedside tables, a couch in front of the fireplace, a wall of bookshelves, a window with heavy curtains, and a canopy queen-sized bed. The hallway is also decorated with the dark green rug. All of the rooms were filled with the color scheme of greens and silvers.

I walked through the Mistresses' door and down the hallway to my study. I walked to my study and put my bag down on the desk. I had no more classes today so there was no point in carrying the bag around. I slipped the book out of the bag and put it into the inside pocket of my cloak. I than exited the room and walked out of my rooms, the dark lady's portrait closing behind me. I than made my way down the desolate and untraveled hallways to the Great Hall. I exited the untraveled hallways by walking through a specific place in the wall. I than walked down a semi-traveled hallway and turned right and then entered the Great Hall to take my seat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry…


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry about deleting the story and re-posting it. After I had already posted the story it came to my attention that some of the paragraphs were missing and that it messed up the flow of the story. You don't have to re-read the first two chapters unless you wish to; they are the same basic flow.

I again apologize for the mistake and will post the next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ron sat in front of me talking to one another. They were both facing each other while sitting on the same bench. They were talking animatedly about quiditch while also stuffing their faces. There was only about 4 inches between their faces. I could clearly see the love that was shining in both of their eyes as well as the food was shoved in their mouths. I couldn't help but feel the nausea rise up from my stomach and become the center of my thoughts.

_'…ugh…This is so disturbing. I'm okay with them being gay, loving each other, and all but not when they sit that close, eating their food like that, and talking in a way that their food ends up on the other's face…I can kind of understa__nd Ron, b__ut Harry? I don't feel hungry anymore…Great…Now I have to think of a reason to leave…hmmm…that reason would have to be homework and studying. What to do, though? How should I spend my last day alive…?__'_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt liquid spray across my face. I looked straight across the table to see Harry and Ron looking at me with huge startled eyes. It only took them a second before they burst out into laughter that came from their very stomach and shook their frames. Everyone else at the table turned to see what the commotion was. I watched as a ripple effect took place, starting with the people closest to me and spiraling out to the people at the edges of the Great Hall. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to see what the commotion is, would see me, and then two seconds later they would burst out laughing.

_'And what I have known is finally shown in full force. It's finally shown that no one cares for me, a fact that I have thought true for a long time. __They all finally show their true selves. They finally show that ever since first year they have only used me and wanted to embarrass and destroy me. They are just like my family…just like those people. I'm happy that today will be my last day…'_

I started to feel this weird bubbling sensation on my skin. I knew that whatever was happening wasn't good. I stood up and turned towards the main entrance. I walked towards the door. Each step I took made the bubbling grow into pain. I was twenty steps away from the door when blood started to bead up on my face. Ten steps more and a little trickle started to run down my face. Eight more steps and the little trickle became a steady little line of ever-flowing blood. I looked right at the door to see it open. I saw Snape in the doorway just as my mental walls broke enough to let some of the pain, suffering, and complete humiliation shine through. I walked past Snape and quickly disappeared down the first hallway that I could find.

I broke out into a run as soon as I moved into the hallway. The pictures started to fly by as I ran by them. I could hear the whispering of the portraits and feel there stares. I felt the pain increasing and the blood running down my face. I kept turning and running. The hallways consistently started to become darker, dustier, and evidently more unused. The scars all over my face started to sting. The feeling began to concentrate in a two little curving lines down my face. I brought my hands up to my eyes and brought them away to see clear liquid that I suddenly knew where my tears. The strength started to leave me and I could feel my body start to tremble with something I couldn't make stop. I started to slow down and my strides became unsteady. I ran until the point that my legs finally gave out under me. I fell to the ground in a spread out mess with both tears and blood running down my face.

'Pain…blood…tears…why does this always have to happen to me? Why am I cursed with this fate? Every time that I think I might be treated fairly and happily it always turns against me. It always becomes something so awful and terrible…I can see so clearly and feel the pain so fiercely.'

I moved my hand up to my face. I moved my hand over the scars and wounds that were leaking my blood. I moved my hand over my face and concentrated an amount of magic straight into my face. The magic healed the wounds, stopped the blood, took the liquid off of my face, and cleaned my face of everything but the tears. My secret ability, being able to do wandless and wordless magic, had stayed hidden to everyone but me. I had found a book in the main library, first room that was walked into, of my room that talked about doing wandless and wordless magic. Through the book that I found, I had taught myself how to do both wandless and wordless magic. The tears ran down my face until no more would come. I looked up and tried to find out where I was. I had been here for so long that I had no idea what time it was. I looked out of the window that was to my right and saw that the sky was crying…


	5. Chapter 5

The feelings of loneliness that the rain gave off feel over my body in a welcomed sense. The feelings combined with the complete exhaustion and pain that were both mental and physical drained away all of the energy I had. I concentrated on the pitter-patter sounds of the rain and drained out everything else from my mind and thoughts. I closed my mind and thought only about the pitter-patter and the stories that each drop of water could tell me of falling. I thought of their feeling of joy for the fall and feeling of freedom. Then their feeling of hate for the landing and being joined with others thus leading to being trapped and having no freedom.

I was so absorbed with the pitter-patter of my thoughts that I did not notice the sound of footsteps and the approach of a person. I opened my eyes when the sensation of someone moving my hair away from my face became apparent in my mind. My eyes flew open to see a big and willowy hand that looked strong, soft, elegant, manly, and pale in front of my face. I pushed myself up onto my butt using all of my will power. I than looked up through my hair to see Professor Snape sitting directly in front of me. The hand that I had noticed before moved my hair away from my face again as Professor Snape let his eyes roam my face.

The hand tucked the hair behind my ear and moved back to my face. The fingers moved in a light spidery touch over the skin of my face. My body froze under his touch. I could feel emotions playing across my face and through my eyes. I quickly threw all of my emotions and thoughts into a steal cell within my mind. My eyes watched his as the emotions flashed through his eyes. Pity became the most evident emotion. Alarm flashed through me and I ran. I ran away as quickly as I could and didn't even think about stopping. I could hear Professor Snape running behind me and calling for me to stop. Something fell from my pocket onto the ground and I ran faster. I could hear Professor Snape gaining on me.

I turned into maybe the third hallway and suddenly realized where I was. I ran to a certain tapestry and then through it. I came into one of the old Gryfindor sitting rooms that hadn't been used for a long time. This is one of the rooms that I had found out about through my library. This room would only let Gryffindors into it. Anyone else who tried to get into this room would come out in the entrance hall of the school.

I quickly ran through the sitting room and through the wall behind the fire. I came straight through the wall and into a deserted but clean hallway on the 3rd floor. I than quickly made my way to a painting of a werewolf at the end of the hallway and said the password to the painting.

"Full moon." I said in the werewolf language.

The painting opened and then closed behind me as I ran through the opening. I came into a room of tapestries and doorways. I ran towards the tapestry at the back of the room to the very left. The tapestry was a picture of a crescent moon above a mountain. I ran through the picture and came out on the 7th floor. I quickly ran for the picture that led to my rooms and got in as quickly as I could.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't stop. I had to keep running. I quickly made my way through all of the rooms into my own bedroom. My feet wouldn't stop moving and my mind wouldn't think rationally. _I need to stop. There's no point in continuing to run. They can't find me in here. And I'm going to kill myself tonight anyways so why should I run. What's wrong with me?_

The answer wouldn't come to me. Even as I hurled myself onto my bed and hurried under the covers to hide in a little ball, the answer hid from me. I would die tonight and the only thing that I was doing on my last day was running. I couldn't read a good book or answer the questions about myself. Remembering the book in my pocket I moved my hand down to find it only to discover that it wasn't there. _I must have dropped it when I was running._ I looked at the clock sadly to find that it was time for detention with Professor Snape.

_Should I go to detention or find something else to do until midnight? Well, if I don't go to detention then Professor Snape will go looking for me and most likely get in the way of my plans. I also need to get rid of his suspicion quickly or else something troublesome could come from it._ With that decision in mind I made my way down to Professor Snape's classroom. I used four different secret passages to get to the classroom so that I wouldn't be late.

Upon getting to the door of the classroom I knocked gently on the door. Instead of the usual Professor Snape's usual booming voice giving permission for entrance, the door swung open. Professor Snape stood in the doorway and upon him seeing me, worry flashed across his face. I gave him a blank look that seemed to make him even more concerned. Professor Snape stepped out of the doorway to let me enter the room. I entered the room gracefully and moved forward to the desk that had all of the ingredients out already. I heard the door close as I walked to the desk and as I started to make the potion I blocked out all noises.

It was shocking that Professor Snape said nothing to me but a few minutes later I felt a presence behind me. A hand reached around my body and took a firm but gentle hold of my right hand and slowly demonstrated how I should be cutting the rosemary. I was confused by my comprehension of what was being shown to me and slowly started to slump forward in disbelief. Another hand moved around my body and came to rest right under my sternum and pulled me back into a lean, muscular, and warm body. I was so lost that my mind leaned back to rest on the warm shoulder behind me as I lost myself to a dream-like haze.

The hand beneath my sternum slowly traveled down and across my body until it rested on my right hip and the arm attached to the hand rested gently across my stomach. My right hand relaxed as I fell into a world of only feeling and sensations. The hand that was holding my right hand took the knife away and was gone for a few seconds before it came to rest on my left shoulder, the arm attached to it resting across my chest. My eyes drifted closed in wonder and I blocked out the little voice in the back of my head telling me that this was wrong and that I shouldn't let this happen. Time seemed to stop or slow, it really didn't matter to me anymore because it was just something that slipped away or slowed down between each touch.

I felt the soft movement of hair on my shoulder right before a nose moved across my neck. The gentle sensation of an intake of air left a tingling sensation on my skin and a ringing in my ears. The breath that was released increased the tingling on my skin. The breathing continued and left my skin in goose bumps all over. Soon the nose gently ran down my neck to the collar of my button-up shirt. The lips that were attached to the face and nose touched my neck and started to suck on my skin. The sucking continued as a tongue danced across the skin. The hand that had been resting on my left shoulder pushed my cloak off of my shoulders slowly and moved to the tie around my neck.

My head moved to the right as the tongue and mouth continued to send sparks through my body on the left side of my neck. My tie hung loosely from my neck and the buttons started to slowly come undone, one by one. My shirt hung loosely from my shoulders like my tie and exposed my torso to the air of the dungeon. The hand came up and slid my shirt off of my left shoulder so that the shirt hung from my right shoulder and the mouth moved onto my left shoulder, right beside my bra strap. Instead of sucking on my flesh the mouth licked at my skin and dance across it as open mouth kisses were bestowed upon my body.

The sensation of the kisses was so overwhelming that I almost didn't notice the hand that was slowly and carefully pulling down my arm warmers. At the feel of pulling on my arm warmers, my eyes snapped open and thoughts crashed down on me. I quickly cast a wordless and wandless spell to knock out the person behind me. The strong and warm body fell away from me and the sound of it hitting the ground rung through me as I stood there feeling so many things that I couldn't put a name to any of it. I turned my head to the side and looked down at the face that had done magic to my body. Professor Snape's body laid sprawled out in front of me.

So many things ran through my mind. _He made me forget everything…What does he feel toward me…? His kisses were so amazing…He almost discovered my secret…He made me want to live…_ The last thought broke through all of my thoughts and scared me. _I have to run. I have to kill myself. I can't let him convince me to live through and with this pain for some meaningless thing when he will no doubt hurt me as well. I can't live with this pain anymore. So it's time to die._

I don't know exactly what came over me and made me do this, but I kneeled down and kissed Professor Snape's forehead and then his mouth in farewell. I didn't stop to think about what I had done. I grabbed my cloak from the ground and wrapped it around my body without bothering to fix my shirt and tie. I moved swiftly out of the classroom and to the secret passage at the end of the hallway that led out onto the grounds. Once I was in the passage I ran as fast as I could. The cold dark hallways flew by me and the passage quickly came to an end. I slid out of the doorway at the end of passage and snuck across the grounds to the Quidditch field.

I oozed into the North entrance to the Quidditch field and ran up the stairs as far as I could. At the top of the stairs I entered the box that held the Headmaster when he watched Quidditch games. I moved to the end of the box and looked down at the ground below. The ground was at least 200 feet below me. I stepped up onto the railing of the box and looked out all around me. The full moon hung from the sky shining brightly, the castle looked cold and bare, the Forbidden forest shone with it's mysterious and dangerous darkness, and the lake looked beautiful and peaceful while the moon's light bounced off of its surface.

I took a deep breath of air and pushed off of the railing. I felt like a diver that was rushing towards water. I felt the air whooshing past me and the freedom that I had always longed for embraced me and kept me safe. I twirled in the air and flung my arms out in complete joy. This was a freedom that I had always wanted, a freedom that would have never come to me before. I saw the ground 20 feet away and couldn't wait to meet it and forever have this freedom. The ground rose quickly to meet me as if it couldn't wait to give freedom to me. Right before me and the ground met in a wonderful embrace my life flashed before my eyes.

'I ran down the hallway giggling happily as I clutched my teddy bear to my chest. Out of nowhere a baseball bat swung out and hit me right in the stomach. My four- year old body folded over and crumpled to the ground as a bigger and stronger body descended on me…'

'I was dreaming of bunnies in a field of grass when I felt something being torn from my body. Slowly opening my eyes I saw my father above me while I lay on the bed. I smiled naively up at my dad, not realizing that he was naked and had torn the clothes from my body. I spread my legs out to make it easier to sit up. I started to sit up when pain ripped through my lower body. I screamed and thrashed out through the pain as my little 6-year old pigtails bounced to the rhythm of my pain…'

'I was sitting in the back of my dance class when I heard Concrete Angel playing. My ten-year old mind couldn't help but feel like the woman was singing about me...'

'In the darkness of my bedroom I looked down at a letter that invited me to Hogwarts. I heard the sound of footsteps outside of my door and quickly hid the letter under my mattress. My eleven-year old head turned to the door as my father moved into the room with a gleaming knife in his hand…'

'My thirteen-year old body felt sick. It was really weird how I threw up in the morning but then I was okay for the rest of the day. It had been going on for at least a month now and I had finally figured out that it was because I was pregnant. With whose child I didn't know. It could have been my father's, brother's, or my brother's friends' child. I used a spell that I had created and cut away the life of the baby and pulled the dying body out of me to let it land in the toilet. I flushed the body and cut my left wrist. A cut for every baby that I killed…'

'I looked down at the quiz again. I had gotten a problem wrong and in the safety of my room I cut my right arm. A cut for every mistake…'

'My fifteen-year old body swung around and came back into the arms of Victor Krum. As the dance continued, I saw a figure in the back corner. Professor Snape looked up at me. My heart speed up and filled with the painful sensation of love…'

'Fingers danced lightly across my seventeen-year old face. I looked up into the dark eyes of Professor Snape. Pity danced in the eyes. Something else that I hadn't noticed before also was in his eyes. It was concern, pain, and love…'

Tears ran from my eyes and the beauty of meeting the ground for freedom became a curse that would forever torment me. Pain exploded through my body and I died wishing that that the man that I had loved and just found loved me back would forgive me of my sin.


End file.
